godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-10
<< Previous Chapter ---- Proud Bird -Sierra!- The comm unit in my ears came to life with static and conveyed the voice of Hibari. -There was a...- However the voice of the Operator faded to complete static and then the device was with a crunch then ripped from its place. "Hush now." Came the monotonous voice, I've assumed that the pale monster it belonged to was responsible for terminating the contact. "There, now we can talk at our leisure. Don't we?" With a slight chuckle the voice continued. "However, I would advise you to call of your pet. For it's own good, Neistovyy." Pet? There it was again, that name which was supposed to address me, but meant nothing actually. Stepping once more forward the deviant Chi-You roared and suddenly searing heat appeared behind me. ... Great way to get caught up in this. After a few seconds of enduring slowly being roasted alive, the attack shot out or at least I've assumed with the heat disappearing and the followup of it was something like a crunch. No explosion? "Didn't you hear me, Neistovyy?" Asked the monotonous voice and another wave of terror crept through my spine, beside me the Chi-You screeched as well and this time I could see it from the corner of my eyes to drop down on one knee. "While you two do interest me, that doesn't mean I'm going to be lenient on you two." I'm just lost. I sighed to myself in defeat, being exposed to whatever whim of the monster behind me wasn't quite doing good for my morale. It could finish us any moment, why does it hesitate? Once more I tried to stir, but with muscles not responding to my commands that ended up in a failure as well. "This is going nowhere." Sighed the voice in exasperation. "Maybe I've demanded too much from you... Hey! Bird-brain!" It called for the Aragami, who roared in response and it felt like in irritation. "Yeah, you! Do you see any other around us?!" Wait a minute... did it understand what the Chi-You said?! There was another roar this time of anger and the Avian struggled to stand up. "Hold onto your feathers. I'm going to release the field, but if you two value yourselves, don't dare to take action against me." True to the words, the oppressive dread pinning me to the ground vanished instantly. That also meant it also was removed from the deviant Aragami, who let out a furious roar and started to gather a massive orb of energy. It's not heeding the warning?! I've rummaged around and quickly grabbed the tablet. Didn't it say that I need to call it off? -Stop attacking!- Albeit I wasn't sure that it will succeed, the gathered orb of energy dissipated upon hearing the order. "So, the bird-brain does heed your call." I've breathed out a relief, but then curiosity engulfed me. Just what was I talking to, I had to know so I turned around. "Interesting. Also, you're using that item to speak? Okay, if you're so shy, then why not? I'm not going to stop you." My expectations were to find there some monstrous form resembling that of C, but in what manner I didn't know until I looked at the pale form which was indeed belonging to the troublemaker. Being barefoot, wearing that short pants revealing much of the pale skin, there was also the hooded sleeveless upper, with the hood pushed back. Coming to my attention was the dried bloodstains covering most of the upper body, concentrated around the jaws and lower arms. Following that, my foot quite frankly froze to the floor upon spying her revealed head. That what was usually covered by a black mask. -What are you?- I managed to inquire using some shaky fingers on the tablet and stared at the face. Only the lower end of the head was humanoid, it was otherwise devoid of a nose, lacking the ears and eyes. Eyes that a human would have that is, as in the center of the head there was a large eye with violet iris spying me, one that freaking resembled one belonging to a Sariel. Around it I was expecting the crimson half moons floating around, but there was nothing. However the eye in the center of the head focused on me with a very intense glare. "Hurt." Came the answer, but I was busy shaking down the shivering that was going up and down on my spine. "Is that a way to greet me?" The final difference was that while C wore her hair in a tightly braided ponytail of sort underneath her hood, now it was running free. It wrapped around her body, pooled on the ground, and as I've could make out with my enhanced vision... it was the one thing that were holding up the struggling Chi-You crucified in mid-air. -Hurt?- I've repeated the answer, it didn't make sense to me just what could it be referring to. Since I doubt with such a frightful power under it's control, anything would have had the chance of causing harm, well maybe not counting an Ouroboros. "Of course, duh!!" It crossed two bloodstained arms and sighed. "Where are your manners?! Objectifying me from the get-go..." Giving a snort, around the large central eye a small crimson half moon appeared and the fear haunting me multiplied. Then I've understood what I feared was right, they were present, just probably hidden. "Your question should have been Who are you and not What." -Who?- It was obvious that this wasn't C, it couldn't have been. MPD? -You're not C, are you?- I've tried just in case, but only gotten a snicker in return. Then the crimson eye closed once more and the pale monstrosity shook her head wearing a cruel smile. "This little one?" It repeated and for a moment a hint of amusement crept into the voice. "Well then Neistovyy, at least you found some of that missing respect you should have felt for me. I suppose an answer is in order then. Often I'm just called Ánoia, but for a select few my name is known as Edelein Nimeria Du... Do... or was it Da...? I forgot, it was something starting with 'D', yet dunno and don't care. END in short would suffice if you will." With a shrug it was explained to me and I couldn't help, but blink in confusion. "If you ask me, that D'' should stand totally for Discord." -'This little one'?- That struck me odd, was... Ánoia referring to C like that? -You mean that pale bastard, C?- I had to quickly add, since it was starting to get confusing. -That is her body, isn't it?- I frowned when only a giggle came in response. -You're not going to bother to answer me either, go figure.- "This little one?" Breaking off the crossed arms and putting one of the bloodied palms on her chest. "No, that little one, or 'C' you refer to is not the same as Edelein Nimeria Chotte, nor like me albeit as shards we are similar." '''The what now?!' Ánoia laughed at me seeing my confused expression. "You would understand it better if I were to draw similarities with something you are familiar with?" -I guess so, albeit I am just confused now.- She was rather amused I could tell, although she seemed more straight to the point than C was, there was some playfulness to her personality. -You're not some split personality manifested, are you?- I mean, it's not unheard of... A devious smirk was my response at first. "C is like your Izanagi, while I would be like your Neistovyy." She answered and I held the bridge of my nose for a few moments, trying to put two and two together, while not to get five as an answer. "Did I oversimplify it?" Over complicate you mean!!! -You gotta be kidding me!- I grimaced in disdain. -I've got enough on my platter with Izanagi, but you say that this Nistovy thing or what is also in me?!- When it rains, it pours... Right? "That is Neistovyy, shall I spell it for you?" Shook her head the pale monstrosity and I had to resist the urge to face palm. "Frankly speaking, I was wondering why is that little one showing such interest for you." There was a shudder running through my spine as the eye flashed in a violet light. "Because how similar you two are, that little one went as far as deluding herself of gaining freedom from her fate." Ánoia laughed at that menacingly. "Spouting gospel to you, but not heeding her own words. Hypocrite much?" -What are you talking about?- I started to get an information overload, one that threatened to make my head to kaboom if this goes on. Sure, more info is always good, but only in proportionate doses. -C did tell me that I'm becoming something like her, something that this world isn't ready yet.- I've eyed the grinning pale dread. -Seeing you, I'm fairly certain she was right about that.- "Ah, no." Reaching with her hand to her chin, the pale monstrosity tilted her head. "Well sure enough there are similarities between the two of you, but that very similarity ends at a certain point." The eye glowed in a violet light as she tilted her head and her gaze swept over me again and again. "How curious... Indeed, very curious, don't you think?... Also there is the whole question, why do you have Izanagi in the first place, you should only be Neistovyy." She began walking towards me, but then the Chi-You which was watching silently from the side stepped in and barred the way towards me. "Step aside, bird-brain." She growled menacingly and with a swipe of her hands the strands of her hair seemed to come to life, they converged into a ball sized point and smashed into the avian, hurling it to the side. "If I were to attack, neither of you could stop me." Ánoia stepped in front of me and reached out with her right arm, touching my cheek with her blood drenched fingers. I didn't dare to move, the number of strands around me were quite a clear warning for me. -What are you going to do?- I asked from the pale monstrosity. -I mean, are you doing something?- She has to do something, I'm sure of it! However she just stood there, the disgusting feel of her fingers on my face giving me the shivers. However I didn't have the courage to step aside. -Ánoia?- "Hush now Neistovyy, I'm learning." Her fingers then started to trace along the side of my head, giving me goosebumps and freaking me out, as the partially dried blood smeared onto my skin. "Seriously now, I'm not going to bite." She pouted and took away her fingers from me, something that relieved me quite well. "Well, not it makes sense how you got that extra roommate of yours and more." She paced around slowly in a small circle, rubbing her chin and seen how the gore smeared onto her, my stomach started to feel upset all together. I've used the arms of my jacket to wipe off the bloodstain from my face rather vigorously before answering. -Doesn't matter now does it? Not like it changes anything.- With a squawk, the Chi-You started to stir and stood wobbly on its feet, then I recalled something Ánoia said just earlier. -Uh, do you mind answering a question?- "What makes you think I won't?" She giggled and tilted her head slightly to the right giving a light smile, it didn't matter her smile wasn't anything reassuring. "Oh right, that little one has been deceiving you for quite a while now. Well, not quite deceiving, just withholding the truth or telling it partially. Go on ask away now!" -C said that I have a sister.- More than enough times my thoughts returned to this very thing. I wasn't sure if she was trying to just get me run in circles or achieve something else... -Claiming that she wouldn't dare to piss her off at all. Wouldn't that make my sister someone very powerful? But I've asked the doc and he couldn't find anything about a sister of mines.- However I was sure that it was not a lie and there was someone like her around somewhere. -What is all that about?- "How should I know?" Shrugged the pale monster and I blinked at her. "Not like we share any memories, duh." ... I should have know, but C doesn't dare to give me any straight answer, like at all. "I'm currently just an incomplete fragment. Anything else?" My gaze turned to the Aragami walking slowly towards us, it had been using the large wings as sort of a crutch to stand upright. Still it was moving adamantly forward and stopped right by my side, just like before. -You called this mutant Chi-You my... pet?- It released a weak scream, glaring down at the pale monster in front of us. "Because it is." Replied nonchalantly Ánoia, looking at the both of us and snickered. "But apparently an unintentional one at the best, since Neistovyy is still dormant inside you." Exhaling deeply, she looked at me and continued after a few seconds. "Look, little Reinhardt. I'm not going to go into details, because you're not even aware of your lineage." What are you talking about now?! "Plus seeing your condition it wouldn't matter either, as that Izanagi is going to wipe your slate clean and take over. That might even erase Neistovyy for sure, but that doesn't concern neither me or you." Thanks for your concern... NOT!!! -Reinhardt?- It was... weird to repeat that name, it felt like... nostalgic for a reason, but that couldn't have been. -But my name is Sierra Declaine.- Didn't Ánoia say earlier that she was learning? About me? -Just where did you get that? I mean, up till now you called me Neistovyy and what is this about Izanagi?- "I called you little Reinhardt for a simple reason, because he's your father?" The pale monster shook her head and yawned at me lazily, without even bothering to cover the mouth. "The 'name' you are currently using wasn't given to you by your parents. Well, your mother wanted to call you something else, but that is all." Shrugging at it, she continued. "That Declaine, or whatever they pulled it from is just someones suggestion from the medical staff that helped you survive your birth." -This doesn't make sense, how did you know it then? So what is my name?- Not like it mattered much what my name is, I'll still be me. Then it occurred to me that Ánoia referred to my parents, even named my fathers family name. -Who is my father? You called him a Reinhardt, didn't you? Tell me, please!- "Dunno like I said." There was another shrug and my shoulders slumped in that moment. Somehow I would prefer C in this matter, at least she knows her stuff... "Izanagi didn't tell me that much. She's quite scared stiff from me for some reason." She continued and I had to grin at that, albeit weakly. I wonder why. Not like some insanely powerful monster invades my mind to freaking interrogate some inner monster of mines, right? -Just how are you related to C and.- How did she call it? -Chotte, was it?- Are they somehow related? Their names are like those of siblings. "Like I said earlier, we are fragments." Explained the pale monster, but then she stopped for a few seconds to think about. "Hmm, it should be closest to describe it the following way." She started gesturing with her hand and the flowing hair of hers started to act according to the instructions. "Oracle Cells evolve by consuming matter and learn from them, right?" At her command, her hair formed something like a bubble and inside it there was a concentrated little dot that slowly expanded. "A fragment like me is something like a personality, or a soul created solely by the Oracle Cells mimicking that of a humans. You follow me so far, right?" In a second bubble, a similar knot appeared like in the first. -So you're saying that C is an Oracle Cell based replication of Chotte, who the body belongs to?- Wasn't hard to summarize the explanation, but then it just made things complicated in the aftermath. -Then how do you come into the picture?- "You're assessment about the little ones relation is spot on." Little ones? So Chotte and C, I guess... "As for how I come into the picture little Reinhardt, it's simple. I was the one to spur them on, my presence at least. However, I've been rather weakened those ten-some years ago and I've been forced to the bench." There was a sigh and it seemed that she was rather depressed by it apparently. "Quite annoying if you ask me, given how long I've been around." -But then, I've only seen C.- My brows furrowed, I've yet to even meet this other personality. -Just where is this Chotte, you speak of?- Well, there were a few times when C seemed unlike her usual self, but I don't think that was her at all. "This little one?" Ánoia placed a hand on her chest and grimaced weakly. "Dead." She stated flatly and I stared her in response. H-huh?! How come she's... Dead? "I've killed her by accident, but since I was too weak to be conscious, the body reacted accordingly and created that little one in turn." -Dead?- I've repeated and got a light nod in return. -But, then how are you here if Chotte is dead? Are you some kind of undead?- This just doesn't make any sense at all! "This little ones body might be dead, but that doesn't mean the Oracle Cells were also killed off. Like I said, my very presence fueled the creation of a second fragment." Ánoia looked rather sad, or at least sounded like it. She then stifled another yawn, much bigger than before as she looked at me. "In short, this body is not human at all, more like a mass of Oracle Cells." -Is there anything else you can tell me?- It seemed like the Q/A session was coming to a close and since so far she was very willing to answer, why not press for more? -I mean, I am looking for answers, but the more info I get, the more confused will my mind be only. Could you help sort things out?- "Of course!" She beamed a smile, a genuine one unlike any C could produce or fake. "I could tell you about the Eternal Nova, your birth, that little ones goal and Reinhardt's if you like." There was another uncontrolled yawn. -But what?- MY frown returned, didn't think there was a catch for such info. -There is an unspoken 'but' isn't there?- "My time is at an end." She stretched lazily and I saw that from somewhere in the distance C's mask started to flow towards her. "I've spent way too long out here actually and I wouldn't think of being around for another 3-5 years or so." As the item floated closer, I could make out the strands of hair holding them up. "It's quite tiring being on the controlling end." Ánoia yawned once more and put on the mask, then pulled the blood smeared hood over her head. "However if you want answers, just ask that scared little kitten and tell her I said so to answer you." Almost instantly the hair suddenly shrunk down to minimal size and vanished under her hood. "Antio file mou!" ---- End of Chapter 2017,02,05 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic